Random LXG Outtakes
by Clez
Summary: Okay, so sue me... I was bored. These are random 'outtakes' from Silver Bullet, as though it were made as a movie, savvy? It's supposed to be silly, and I know it's not funny, but humour me anyway :D


**Author's Note: **Right… now you're probably thinking, 'What the hell is she doing _now_?' Well, in answer to that, I've had too much sugar, and I was encouraged! Kinda… okay, yeah, blame the sugar. Anacalagon, don't look at me like that! Lol. Yeah, so I watched the outtakes on my **Mummy Returns** DVD as well, and wished they'd put some on the **_LXG_** DVD as well, so for some stupid reason, I decided to write some for my own fic. Bet others start this now… just you wait!

There's a key to this, a kind of order you need to understand. It was easier for _me_ to write it this way, so I'll pass the meaning on to you: It will be written in basic script format, though not centralised; if it is in-character speech, the name before the colon will _be_ the character's name (i.e. Tom), but if it is after the 'filmed' action, and it is no longer character speech, it will be the actor's name (i.e. Shane). Hope that helps.

Feel free to call me crazy, of course…

* * *

**_The Escape Attempt_**

Tom is sitting in his cell, trying to break out of his chains, which are not relenting. He grumbles angrily.

**Tom:** C'mon!

He gives another tug on the chain, and suddenly… it breaks out of the wall. He stares at it, and then looks to the camera, before laughing quietly, along with several people behind the scenes.

**Shane: **That wasn't _supposed_ to happen, right?

* * *

**_Quick Draw Scene _**

The scene is tense, based in an alleyway, dark and foreboding. Tom is standing flush against the wall, Colt pistols drawn and before him. We hear his breathing, and suddenly, with a resolute look on his face, he spins from the wall, lowering his pistols.

Instead of the mirrored image that is _supposed_ to greet us – Anise opposite him – there is an audible clatter and a slight crash, along with a slight shriek.

Shane raises an eyebrow, and hesitates, lowering the guns a little more, shortly before a figure stumbles out of the darkness, in fits of giggles, pulling her coat off.

**Sasha: **Sorry! I fell! The coat…

Shane laughs as well, along with crew, dropping the guns to his sides at once, and walking over to help the embarrassed Sasha.

* * *

**_The Interrogation Scene _**

Mina is pacing back and forth in front of the chained captive werewolf, Kazuo, who pants and grumbles. She looks down on him menacingly, the rest of the _League_ dotted around the room. She stops pacing in front of him.

Her legs are apart at a distance, looming over Kazuo. Mina reaches into her leather duster to withdraw… something… that seems to be stuck.

She gives a tug, and we hear a rip. Everyone stops, Tony's face freezing in a helpless grin. Peta bites her bottom lip, pulling out the released dagger, and peering into the lining of her duster, and then, in a noticeably New Guinea accent;

**Peta:** Oh, I'm sorry. I hope… oh, I'm sorry. _(laughs, covering her mouth) _I'm sorry.

Tony and Jason have broken into laughter by this point, whereas Jacqueline West creeps on and takes a very ashamed Peta's coat.

* * *

**_The Siring Scene _**

Tom is brought to the centre of an intimidating circle, the atmosphere heavy, with all eyes on him as Jacques forces him to his knees, his hands bound, and a gag in his mouth. Everyone looks to the side of the room – Tom stares straight ahead – as Evans and Anise break through the crowd, the former with a dagger in his hand. They approach Tom and Jacques.

Tom struggles slightly, but Jacques squeezes his shoulder, making him wince and stop.

Suddenly there is a scuffle noise from where Anise and Evans _were _walking, and a clatter. Everyone looks, and it becomes apparent that the atmosphere is slightly… ruined.

Sasha has grabbed a hold of the stumbled Gary, who has sent the knife skittering across the floor, and is now looking rather sheepish, trying not to laugh.

**Gary:** Um… so that's a cut, yes?

Gerard and Sasha are laughing, as the former pulls the gag from Shane for him. Gary holds up his hands, and picks up the dagger, returning to his first position.

* * *

**_The First Kiss Scene _**

Tom reaches out a hand, tears running down his cheeks, and turns Anise's face to his. He reached out with his other hand, holding her face gently and affectionately. He kisses Anise, with passion and urgency, as though he has been wanting nothing more.

Anise does not resist Tom's hold on her, and her fingers play lightly over his bare arm, before running through his hair and resting at the back of his head possessively as if afraid to let go.

Anise moves to lay down slowly, with Tom coming down on top of her, before she gives a squeak, and slips from the bed with a thump and a sharp yell.

**Shane: **Um… you okay?

Shane is hovering half on the bed still, reaching down with a hand, trying not to laugh. A hand grabs his, and a very red-faced Sasha rises from the floor, giggling madly. She is muttering sorry, and Shane gives her a comforting hug, laughing as a member of crew comes on to check she's okay.

* * *

Oh my god, I was so bored when I wrote these, so I thought – in a moment of blind stupidity – that I would share them with you. Ahem. I read these back to myself whilst listening to _Ultimate_ from _Freaky Friday_ by _Lindsay Lohan_, and it kind of fit actually oO In the unlikely event that I am encouraged, I will write more, but it **_is_** unlikely. Hell, I'll even do requests! I'm that bored, and need a filler between my serious projects! Hehehehe. Any requests at all, whether they're from one of my fics, or from the film. Just remember that if you want a specific scene, to tell me which one :D I'll see what I can come up with, lol. … I'm so sad.

In the unlikely situation of someone being confused by all these names, here's a cast list:

**Tom Sawyer – Shane West **

**Mina Harker – Peta Wilson**

**Anise Delacroix – Sasha Barrese**

**Rodney Skinner – Tony Curran**

**Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde – Jason Flemyng**

**Captain Nemo – Naseeruddin Shah**

**Jacques Beauvais – Gerard Butler**

**Charles Evans – Gary Oldman**

****

And in a special appearance (lol):

**Jacqueline West – Wardrobe on LXG **


End file.
